naruto the super saiyan ninja
by laxus the savage
Summary: naruto has now become a super saiyan and he can take on the world read as naruto become a ninja and why he is called the super saiyan ninja. (Naruto x fu) but the others will come later in the story [the title has been changed back] story on hold for a few weeks sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**THE FIRST SUPER SAIYAN NINJA**_

Sonshinzo: Hi look who back me the handsome beast sonshinzo! This is my new fanfic THE FIRST SUPER SAIYAN NINJA as you can see. I'm am making about 50 chapters and-

NARUTO: I'M BACK YOU MESSED ME!

SONSHINZO: shut up Naruto where are in a school ok.

NARUTO: ok fine but the good thing is I'm going to be a super saiyan

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or DBZ.

CHAPTER 1 THE STORY OF THE 9 TAILED FOX PART 1…

13 years ago a 9 tailed fox appeared in our village it tails destroyed everything in its path. Its name is the kyuubi only one person beat the kyuubi he was the 4th hokage.

Hold him off don't let him in the village said an old man he was the 3 hokage yes lord hokage said a ninja named Choza. Now everyone 3.2.1. Go _**FIRE ART FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_ __Said everyone making a huge fire ball at the kyuubi. Hold it off until the 4th hokage come _ **FIRE ART FIRE WALL JUTSU!**_ Said the 3ed hokage making a fire wall around the village. Then the fox made a huge ball then it turned small the fox was about to eat it then a huge toad jump in the air, what is that? A ninja said, it is lord 4th summoning he can summon toads. _**NOT SO FAST YOU FOOL!**_ Said the toad _**LORD**_ _**4**_ _ **th**_? Right said the 4th hokage, and then he went through hand signs and yelled _**FLYING THUNDER GOD JUTSU**_ and disappeared in a yellow flash. Minato you teleported the 9 tails with you the 3 hokage said

To be continued…

Sonshinzo: ok people how was the first chapter was it good or bad who knows it is up to you if you like it or not but it goes well it ends well and I know it was a little short bye for now and SEND ME RAMEN!


	2. Chapter 2

**_naruto the killer ninja_**

Sonshinzo: i'm back guys sorry it took so long i been in school lots of homework my bad guys so on with the story _ **i do not own Naruto or dbz.**_

* * *

7 years later In the middle of the night a little kid was running for his life from a mob. you can run but you can't hide demon said one of the men leave me alone i did not do nothing to you said the boy. Lies said the man you killed my son said one of the men. no i did not said the boy! lies now you will die demon said the killer. now you die then a man with black spiky hair he had on an orange shirt on with a black symbol of turtle. who in the hell are you? said the killers. my name is son goku and i am the last super saiyan.

sorry it was vary short but i'm at school so my bad guys see you next time bye sonshinzo out


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: guys okay i know okay i am making very short chapters okay but i got school okay and i am sorry i am trying my best so please forgive me i do not have a PC or labtop at home the only time is when i have time after i fin my work so when i do make long chapters it will be a long time when i update ok bye guys


	4. Chapter 4

_**sonshinzo:**_ _I'm_ _back one of my family member died so i updated this to get my mind off everything and sorry for the short chapters and also my spelling im Japanese_

 _ **i do not own naruto or dbz**_

* * *

chapter 4:

i am son goku the last super saiyan said the now named goku. so i am going to count to five if you not out of my sight i will kill you all when he got to five they where all gone kid are you okay? asked goku. yes sir said the boy. kid do you want the power to protect yourself? asked goku. Yes sir i do said the boy. kid what is your name goku asked him. naruto-naruto uzumaki said the now named naruto. an uzumaki hmm then 3 anbu black ops came to the seen then naruto ran up to the one in a dog mask and yelled kakashi-niisan as naruto hugged the anbu kakashi look at goku and said who are you asked kakashi. my name is son goku i am the last super saiyan and i was just taking a walk and i seen a mob of villagers run after this boy so i wanted to help little naruto here and took care of the mob then i- kakashi-nii he saved my life and he said he would give me power to protect me and my love ones so can i get it can i can i can i asked naruto. naruto it up to the hokage said kakashi. ok can you come with us goku-san the hokage would like to talk with you said kakashi.

 _ **ON THE WAY TO THE HOKAGE OFFICE:**_

goku what power you was going to give to naruto? ask Kakashi. i was going to give him my super saiyan powers and my ka said goku. what is ka and a super saiyan? asked naruto i will tell you when we get to the hokage naruto okay said goku.

 ** _IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE:_**

when they got to the Hokages door kakashi knock on the door when there was a come in the group walk in and naruto yelled jiji how are you doing? asked naruto. i am doing good and how are you and Mr. Goku good he save me form the mob of villages and they called me demon what is this all about jiji? asked naruto first naruto can you go outside for a few minutes said the old hokage said. okay said naruto as he walk out the room. now on to what you said to naruto why would you give him your powers asked the hokage. Because Lord Hokage he has what it takes to save this world. said the super saiyan. the old hokage looked at him and rised an eyebrow and then said to him you said world like there is other worlds out there now- yes there is other world in fact i came from a different world called Earth yours from what we call it is ummmm i don't remember what it was said goku. This made the hokage swetdrop. OK now why did you save him asked the hokage. I saved him because i see him as me i used to turn into a giant demon ape that can easly beat all the tealed beast at the same time but i killed master rosh before he dead he told me to never lose hope and don't let the demon inside me destory who i was after that i calmed down and transform back into myself and defeated the evil warlord and after that i had a son and because of my son Gohan he turned that we where friends for a long time also by the way his name is Piccolo and after that we had to fight two sayians named Nappa and Vegeta i beat Nappa but Vegeta i had problom whit him anyway icn i take naruto for training please sir asked goku. yes you can but have him back by 6 years so he can be a ninja said the 3'ed hokage. ok Naruto you can come in called the old hokage. when naruto came in the room the hokage smiled at the little boy and said naruto do you want to train under goku-san at his home so you can be a ninja? asked old man asked the boy. Yes yes please let me train with goku-oniisan yelled naruto. yes naruto you can but you need to be back in 6 years so you can take the genin exams ok. naruto was now jumping up and down goku smiled at the boy thinking he's just like Gohan so should we go now asked goku. Yeah you can go now OK i wonder if i should get Whis to teleport us to his place yeah thought goku naruto hold on one moment he said as goku put two fingers on his forehead goku to Whis come in whis though goku. Whis here goku im am surprise that you called goku lord beerus wanted to talk with you said Whis. Whis can you teleport me and a friend to your world for training please asked set off some ki so i can find you and hold on to him so you both can come said whis. ok goku said as he set off some ki and they soon teleported.

 ** _AT LORD BEERUS AND WHIS_** ** _WORLD_**

As soon they got there naruto asked Goku-nii where are we as goku look at his new little brother and opened his mouth and said we are on a friend's planet said goku. then a tall purple cat in a farrows cloths and a tall women looking guy with a staff in his hand ( **for real he looks like a women)** walked up to them a said well well well look who is here goku and his new little brother Whis can i train him to be the next god of destruction? asked the purple cat. it is up to the kid Lord Beerus said the now named Whis. ah OK how bout it kid said the now named God. SO COOL A TALKING HAIRLESS CAT HOW COOL IS THAT yelled naruto but quickly shut up as a dark aura appeared around the god of destruction and yelled STOP YELLING ANd CALLING ME A CAT I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION AND- Lord Beerus shut up you are scareing him he is only a kid said Whis as he hit the god in the back of the head and was sent flying and went up to goku and said i sense a great demon in this boy is he a jinjuriki asked whis? Yes he is the 9 tailed fox jinjuriki whis-sensei said goku and whis went wide eyed what i thought the kais sealed that fox away 70 years ago on the sun how did it get free with-out the kais finding out go- um what are you talking about guys nothing kiddo nothing just grown up things answered goku. aww i want to know begged naruto but stopped as he saw Beerus flying towards them and yell to Whis WHIS WHY DID YOU HIT ME YOU SENT ME CRASHING TO THE NEAR PLANET THAT WAS PAINFUL-can you stop yelling lord Beerus please i got strong hearing and i have two questions to asked you interrupted Naruto. Knock yourself out and ask kid said beerus. OK one is can you and Mr Whis train me and second do you want some cat nip? asked naruto as goku and whis laughed while beerus was wondering what cat-nip was then said OK kid i will train you to be the next God of destruction while goku will train you to be the super saiyan god how bout it goku buddy said Beerus OK good with me how about you Naruto Goku asked Naruto. YAY I GET TO BE A GOD OF TWO THINGS YAY and everyond laughed.

sonshinzo: i might not update any story's teal August also goes for renna no naruto


End file.
